


Forgotten Places

by Forgotten_Arcanist



Series: ♡(FA)One-off Fluff Tales♡ [1]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reunions, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Arcanist/pseuds/Forgotten_Arcanist
Summary: You find old pictures stowed away in your attic of your years at Camp Crystal Lake when you where a child, as the memories return, you find yourself wandering back to that forgotten place to pay respects to a friend you lost. Only... he’s not as gone as you think.———(You are of age to Jason in this, your age is between 20 - 30 so the year is between 65’ to 77’ - why? You where there when he drowned and where his best friend, so just keep that in mind in case you’re a little confused on the timeline)
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Series: ♡(FA)One-off Fluff Tales♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Forgotten Places

You stared at the road and released a soft tired sigh. You had been driving pretty much all night with little to no rest and least to say your exhaustion was starting to catch up to you. You blinked the tired from your eyes as you forced yourself to focus, the soft rumble of your car was slowly making sleep call to you more and more with each weave and small bump of the road.

Your determination is what drove you to press on however, you knew you where close, by the look of the map you where most likely only a few miles away from the camp and you needed to make it there. It oddly felt like something was calling you there.   
A few months ago you had found an old withering shoe box tucked away in the back of your attic, when you had pulled it down and opened it you found it full of old photos from when you where a child. Most of them consisted of countless Christmas’s and Halloween’s of you in silly outfits and sweaters, but the ones that stood out was your photos from when you where at camp. You had shifted through then carefully, slightly admiring each as the memories of those day came to you with ease, but the one you locked onto, the one currently sitting on your dash vibrating to the rumbling of your car was the one of you and your best friend, Jason Voorhees, locking arms by the lake and showing off the treasure of smooth stones you had acquired together.

Jason, that name sat on your tongue with both a fondness and a deep forgotten sadness, something you hadn’t whispered in many years. The flashes of panic, anxiety, and stress where so vivid that even now you could feel your heart being wrenched tight at the memory. You decided now wasn’t the time to dwindle on such memories as you went back to focusing on the road, watching the endless pines blur at the corner of your eyes.

It felt like an hour before you finally saw it, that foreboding sign slowly decaying from the years of harsh weather, Camp Crystal Lake. You pulled up and stopped by the sign, staring up at it as the anxiety slowly welled up into your throat. Shaking it loose you slowly drove in and found a place to park. You reached up and grabbed the photo from the dash before stepping from the car and shutting the door carefully. You looked around, a mild fog was lingering in the air from the early hours, the graying sky proving to not break making it obvious the sun wouldn’t be greeting you this morning. The chilling cold air nipped at your skin unforgivingly, but the longer you spent in it the easier you adapted.

You finally brought yourself back from your anxious daze the silence around you had been causing. Opening the back door you leaned in and collected the flowers you had brought with you, a bouquet of assorted lilies, sunflowers, and white roses. You scanned the area once more before you began walking, tugging at the hem of your jacket nervously as you went on. You passed through the camp grounds, past the old cabins that you could hear softly creaking under their own weight, and through the wilting trees that seemed to share your feelings of lingering sorrow.

You finally made it, your shoes scuffed the shore of loose rocks that led down to the waters edge, and right there, just a few feet away was the looming dock. Your nerves heightened as you stared at it, the memory feeling like a movie that played out right in front of you. The thrashing of water as you helplessly watched your friend being drowned, the other kids holding you back from being able to run to his rescue. The loud laughter of children around you seemed to glow louder and louder in your ears before it finally broke back into an eerie silence, leaving you with just the sound of the water gently lapping at the shoreline.

You finally pushed yourself forward, walking down and slowly across the creaking dock that threatened to cave under your feet. You made it to the end, slowly you removed your socks and shoes, rolling up your pant legs and taking a seat on the edge, allowing you feet to dip into the black abyss of water below. You set the flowers next to you, leaning the picture up against them, and then looking back across the lake. You planted your hands on the board below you and carefully kneaded at the old wood as your anxiety began to dissipate finally and leave you to the soft pain you felt in your heart.

“I’m sorry...” You finally choked out in a soft whisper, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you... I’m sorry for not being there... I’m sorry for leaving you all alone, and cold, and wet...” you continued, the tears slowly beginning to slip down your cheeks. “I never forgot you, please know I never and will never forget you...” you said as you dropped your head to look at the water, watching as the waters surface was disturbed by your falling tears. “I miss you Jason...” You whispered.

Your head quickly turned as you heard the boards of the dock creak behind you. Your eyes widened slightly as you stared at a tall figure standing just at the end of the docs. You collected yourself and quickly stood, using your jacket sleeves to wipe your eyes and sniffling slightly, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to trespass I’m just here to pay respects.” You said quickly, you hadn’t taken the time to really look at the figure before you had stood, your mind assuming he was the grounds keeper. However, as you looked up you really began to look at him, and your heart clenched with growing fear. The man was tall, wearing a shirt and jacket that where torn to shreds and covered in a series of different dirt and mysterious red stains. His baggy blue jeans weren’t in much better shape and his large brown boots where obviously weathered. What stood out the most though, was the dirty hockey mask he wore, and what instilled such deep fear in you was the weapon he was dangling in his left hand.

You gulped hard but stood still in your spot, your hands gripping each other tightly to the point you where digging your nails into your skin as you analyzed him. Your blood ran cold however when you saw him beginning to make his way across the dock to you, the boards moaning loudly with each step he took. It wasn’t long before he was right in front of you, towering over you with an intimidating air. You stared up at him, starting to shake slightly as your eyes desperately searched his for some sort of sign his true intentions. You then noticed he wasn’t looking at you, but rather past you and down by your feet. You followed his gaze down and saw he was staring at the photo that had shifted and was now laying flat to the wood.

You hesitated to move but finally gathered the strength and leaned down, picking it up and showing it to him. “This is uhm... this is Jason Voorhees, he’s the boy who died here years back and this is me....” You said softly as your fingers pointed to each of the two children in the photo as you spoke. You lowered the photo and gently pulled back your jacket sleeve to expose your wrist. Wrapped around it was an old and slightly dirty colorful string wristband that was very obviously hand crafted. “We made a pair of these bracelets to symbolize our friendship...” you went on as you gently fiddled with the bracelet, both out of anxiety and fondness.

You went to look back at him, your heart pounding as you saw him leaning down, before you heard the clatter of his blade hit the dock boards and next thing you knew his arms where wrapped tight around your waste and his masked face was buried into your neck. Your heart raced just slightly and you furrowed your brow in confusion before you began to hear the sound of soft crying coming from him. It escalated into a full on weak sobbing as his shaking hands grabbed at your clothes tightly. You where confused, but you gently wrapped your arms around his neck, one hand clasping the back of his neck while the other gingerly rubbed his back.

You noticed while holding him that his skin was cold as ice, it confused you more but you ignored it and closed your eyes. “It’s ok...” You whispered in a soft comforting way as you let him weep into your neck. You hushed him gently before finally he pulled back, but as he moved he pulled you close to his frame till your where chest to stomach with him. He looked at you with his weak eyes before he slowly lifted his hand to his mask. He hesitated momentarily before he lifted it to the top of his head.

Your hands shot to your mouth and you covered it as you looked at him in shock, you began to recognize his eyes and the deformity, but his face was decayed and skin as grey as ash. “Jason...?” You whispered weakly before he slowly nodded. “Oh...oh my god...” you continued with a gasp.

Jason closed his eyes painfully, your reaction struck his heart like a spear, expecting you to scream, to run, to call him a monster or ugly... to break his heart. But when he felt your warm, living hands caress his face he immediately leaned into your touch, more tears slipping down his dead cheeks, his breathing beginning to stutter as another wave of woeful sobs released from him and he crumpled to his knees before you.

You wrapped your arms around his head and pulled him into your chest, his mask falling from his head and clattering to the deck as you pressed your forehead to the top of his head and tears fell from your eyes. His arms locked around your waste tightly to keep you close to him as though you where going to disappear once again.

It took some time before he had finally settled enough to break his grasp on you and lean back to look up at you. You stared down at him gently, a soft smile pulling at your lips as he reached up and gingerly wiped away your tears. You caressed his cheeks with both your hands once again before you felt an urge take over you. Without a second thought you leaned down and kissed him gently on what remained of his lips, he pressed back eagerly as though he had been dying to feel that for years. His hands gently glided up your sides then back down to your hips, tracing each inch of you carefully, mapping out every little curve he could through your clothing, wanting to physically remember every part of you in case this was just a dream.

You slowly broke the kiss and attempted to lean back and look at him again, but you where swiftly interrupted as he grabbed the back of your head and yanked you back into another cold and sweet kiss. You couldn’t help but stifle a giggle as you obliged to his demand and soon you felt yourself being lifted. Your legs swung around and wrapped around his waste carefully as he held you. He broke the kiss and retrieved his mask, machete, and your shoes and socks from the dock while still holding you against him. You accepted the fate of not being put down for probably some time before he began walking off the dock.

You got comfortable, nuzzling your head into his neck, arms and legs wrapped around him, while his own hands intertwined and locked below your rear to keep you up. You shut your eyes and let out a peaceful sigh, everything you had been feeling prior has completely washed away and was replaced by the growing love filling your heart as you held onto him.

As you listened to the dead pines and leaves crush under the boots of your lost love, the answer to your question was finally answered. You where called to Crystal Lake because it was where you where meant to be.

It was your home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> This is a personal favorite thought of mine, something cute for the big lug!


End file.
